Gift Misgivings
by Chrome Cougar
Summary: A one shot in which Candace tries to figure what to get her mother for Christmas. However her method isn't fully honest.


Gift Misgivings

Written By:

Sylvester Tennant

[_The Flynn-Fletcher Home_-In the kitchen, Candace and Stacy sit. Candace has a worried look on her face.]

Candace: Stacy, I don't know what to do. Christmas is right around the corner and I still haven't figured out what to get my mom.

Stacy: Ah, you've still got time. Besides, didn't you have a list of ideas?

Candace: Sure, but there's something else. I was reading this article that said that teenagers who give their parents sub par gifts can be perceived as thoughtless and uncaring. I don't want to come off as an ungrateful child.

Stacy: Oh, your mom would never think that.

Candace: All the same, I just gotta get her something good, like what she would do for me.

Stacy: How are you going to do that?

[A sly grin then spreads across Candace's face.]

Candace: I just figure out what she bought me.

Stacy: What?

Candace: If I can figure out what she got me, I can get an appropriate gift for her. All that it depends on is what the gift is and the cost, and then I can return the favor.

Stacy: Hmm, I think you'd have better luck trying to trick her into writing a letter to Santa…

[Candace stands and leads Stacy to where a short pile of presents have already been placed. There is one medium sized package covered in gold and red wrapping paper and a white bow, and a label reading "To Candace".]

[Candace handles the package. She places her ear against it and lightly shakes it, listening.]

Candace: Okay, it's got some weight to it. Solid. Doesn't shift around, so it's fairly sized. But then again, that really doesn't narrow it down much.

Stacy: Too bad you don't know a way of getting more information on it.

Candace: (gasps) There is something. Jenny told me about this. If ever I had a deep question, I just have to do this meditative thing.

[Stacy stares blankly at Candace.]

Stacy: Um, I don't think that what she meant…

Candace: It'll work. Now, how did Jenny explain it…?

[Stacy rolls her eyes.]

[Candace takes the present and places atop the kitchen table. She then sits cross-leg in a chair. She cracks her knuckles, causing Stacy to shudder.]

Candace: Okay, I have to enter a meditative state.

[She holds her hands together, closes her eyes, and leans her head back.]

Candace: Ohm, ohm, ohm, ohm.

[Stacy sighs and looks at her watch.]

[Caption: 2 minutes and 37 seconds later…]

Candace: Ohm, ohm, ohm, ohm.

[Stacy stares off in boredom. Just then Candace snaps her head back up, causing Stacy to jump.]

Candace: That should do it. Now, to ask myself a set of questions. Can I see through the packaging? (looks down at the present) No, no I can't. (She thinks, running her finger along a lose seam in the wrapping paper. She then gasps in inspiration and giggles mischievously.) Will this seam lift up just enough for me to take a peek inside?

[Candace starts to pull at the seam. The tape comes undone, as does the paper.]

Candace: Oh, why is this tape so loose? Hey, why does the paper rip so easily?

[She tears the paper off half of the package. The girls then hear the telltale sound of a car approaching. Candace's go wide and Stacy inhales sharply.]

Candace: Is that Mom's car pulling into our driveway? (grimaces) Am I gonna be so dead when she gets in?

[She stands and tosses the package to Stacy. Stacy, obviously flabbergasted, tosses it back. The girls toss it back and forth like a game of hot potato. Finally Stacy simply shoves it back into Candace's arms.]

[The front door opens and Linda steps inside. The girls scramble and turn to face her, Candace hides and ravaged present behind her.]

[Linda sees and the girls, as well as their forces smiles. She seems to suspect something.]

Linda: Hey, girls, you wouldn't have seen a certain gift?

Candace: No, Mom, didn't see it. Haven't even looked. None whatsoever.

Stacy: Ditto.

[Linda glimpses down and sees a torn piece of the wrapping paper. She picks it up. Candace and Stacy try to keep calm.]

Linda: Hmm, it was wrapped in this type of paper.

Candace: (gasps loudly) Nope, haven't seen it, Mom.

Linda: (shrugs) Well, if you do, make sure you leave it alone. Your father has this habit of trying to peek at his presents. However, I'm one step already of him this year. I put your name on all his presents.

[Linda walks off as Candace and Stacy just stare at one another.]

Candace: Okay, never mind. (tosses the package aside)

Stacy: Still got that list?

Candace: (pulls it out her pocket) Right here. To the mall.

[Candace and Stacy get their coats and depart.]


End file.
